


Vanilla Twilight

by hpd_lance



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst with a (somewhat) happy ending, Implied Relationship(s) - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Not Really Character Death, Possibly Multichapter, They do die but they don't, how to tag, it's complicated - Freeform, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5197703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpd_lance/pseuds/hpd_lance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>//<i>I'll forget the world that I knew</i><br/>//<i>But I swear I won't forget you</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanilla Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> This probably makes no sense and I just threw it together at 2AM and woke up the next day with no recollection of writing it so here have this short piece of shit I didn't plan out at all

// _The stars lean down to kiss you_  
// _While I lie awake and miss you_

It takes a while for it to sink in.

_He's gone, Dave._ Your brother's voice pierces your thoughts, tears springing from your eyes as you stare down at the coffin of your best friend.

He's really gone.

When you'd heard the news, you'd laughed (albeit nervously) and brushed it off as if it was one of his ridiculous pranks. Like he'd _actually_ have died from eating a peanut butter chocolate chip cookie, what an insane story!

But it'd been true.

He'd died because some idiot didn't think to ask if anyone had a peanut allergy before handing out fucking peanut butter cookies.

It sounded so _silly_ , but, you suppose, it fits him. He'd have wanted to go out in a stupid way like this.

You don't think you'll ever be as happy as you used to be. He was the only one who could make you smile widely, and you loved him for that.

// _The silence isn't so bad_  
// _'Till I look at my hands and feel sad_  
// _'Cause the spaces between my fingers_  
// _Are right where yours fit perfectly_

You blink down at your hands, then clench them into fists. The last thing you'd said to him wasn't even a goodbye. You'd ironically told him not to die. He did it just in spite of you.

"Dave, he's not coming back." You barely hear your bro say, and you try to keep a straight face. You're not sure where John is, whether he's in Heaven, Hell, or whatever. Maybe he's a ghost. You don't know. Wherever he is, it's not with you, and that's all that matters.  
_____________________________________

When your school announces his death on the intercom, it's no less hurtful. You might have already known, but it still feels like the words are stabbing you.

People look at you with sympathy, having known you were his best friend, but it only makes the fact that he's gone even worse. You have to deal with this all alone. It's harder to get through your day without him.

You absently wonder if he misses you too.

_____________________________________

// _I'd send a postcard to you dear_  
// _'Cause I wish you were here_

The last thing you remember is beeping. Hospital monitors? You're not sure. All you know now is that you're in a field of blue grass, surrounded by a group of bright yellow salamanders. The sky is full of clouds, fireflies flying everywhere around you.

"The Heir has finally come!" A voice comes from the nearest salamander, "Rejoice, my friends, for he has come to save us from Typheus! The Land of Wind and Shade will finally be safe!"

You blink, "What?"  
_____________________________________

You can't believe you're doing this. You stare at yourself in your bathroom mirror, trying to decide if you're going to go through with this. The rest of your friend group has died, why not you, too?  
_____________________________________

You blink awake, and your first thought is that you failed. You didn't manage it.

But then the heat reaches you. It's stifling, this heat, this wet heat that clogs your lungs and makes it hard to breathe.

"The Knight has arrived, we must prepare him a feast!" A high-pitched voice screams from your left, and you look over to see a bright red... crocodile?

"Where am I?" You ask the crocodile, and it makes a _nak nak nak_ sound, which you assume is laughter.

"Why, Knight, you are on LOHAC! The Land of Heat and Clockwork. You are the Knight of Time, here to defeat Hephaustus! Then you will ascend to Skaia to rule alongside the Seer, Witch, and Heir, provided they complete their quests."

"Okay. Nice, sounds cool," You reply, moving to your feet, "Now where's this Hephaustus so I can kick his sorry ass?"

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this?? Maybe?? Possibly?? If I do, updates will be once in a blue moon lmao


End file.
